board8fandomcom-20200216-history
Rate the fad
Rate the fad is a daily topic run by Big Bob where users rate a fad on a scale of 0-10. Warning: This page contains a Final Fantasy VII spoiler. If you didn't already know it, you're an idiot. Rules - The range is from 0-10. Decimals are allowed, but if you put something like "Awesome/10", then it won't be counted. And since 0's are allowed, you can use them instead of ones to be more destructive, if you please. - Despite that they all have the same origin, Ridge Racer, Giant Enemy Crab, and 599 US Dollars will all be counted as different fads, and the later two will be done in the future. Likewise, I counted the entire "All your base" intro as one fad. This will likely variate for the current fad. - When nominating fads, try to keep to only Board 8 fads for now. When we start to run out, you can extend to LUE and ytmnd and such. - If you decide to change your score, please delete your original post. It makes it easier for me. Rankings # Soviet Russia - 9.57/10 (25 votes) # WHAT AM I FIGHTING FOOOOOOOOOOOOOR?! - 9.40/10 (44 votes) # Alucard's Plan - 9.33/10 (33 votes) # Wilford Brimley (diabeetus) - 9.31/10 (13 votes) # The internet is a series of tubes - 9.26/10 (23 votes) # Tim Allen's Face - 9.24/10 (34 votes) # Giant Enemy Crab - 9.15/10 (43 votes) # IT'S A TRAP! - 9.11/10 (32 votes) # FALCON PUUUUUUUUUNCH! - 8.7/10 (45 votes) # All your base are belong to us - 8.69/10 (66 votes) # O RLY? YA RLY! - 8.69/10 (34 votes) # High ground - 8.58/10 (38 votes) # Snakes on a Plane - 8.52/10 (51 votes) # The Ultimate Showdown - 8.41/10 (29 votes) # OVER NINE THOUSAAAAAAAAND! - 8.26/10 (46 votes) # Phase 2: ???, Phase 3: Profit - 8.2/10 (10 votes) # Objection! - 8.18/10 (39 votes) # Do a barrel roll! - 8.16/10 (58 votes) # Midgar Zolom - 8.15/10 (64 votes) # LUEshi - 8.15/10 (34 votes) # That's NO good! - 7.85/10 (27 votes) # Riiiiiiiiiiiidge Raceeeeeeeeeer! - 7.84/10 (56 votes) # hay guys we all grew up in the same orphanage! - 7.71/10 (14 votes) # THIS. IS. SPARTAAAAAA! - 7.63/10 (24 votes) # Resident Evil Gaiden - 7.61/10 (40 votes) # Eddie Money - 7.5/10 (14 votes) # Zinédine Zidane - 7.44/10 (34 votes) # _____/10 - 7.40/10 (39 votes) # Ulti's Shirt - 7.29/10 (24 votes) # NEDM - 7.28/10 (32 votes) # Dental Plan - 7.27/10 (20 votes) # C-C-C-C-COMBO BREAKER!!! - 7.01/10 (39 votes) # This topic sucks and is now about trains. - 6.94/10 (31 votes) # GFNW - 6.80/10 (42 votes) # 8.8/10 - 6.73/10 (66 votes) # Link Chmofsky - 6.57/10 (51 votes) # PICS. NAO. - 6.54/10 (20 votes) # Nidoran F - 6.52/10 (37 votes) # _____? More like ____owned! - 6.44/10 (64 votes) # Aeris dies - 6.26/10 (13 votes) # IB_ - 6.25/10 (12 votes) # D) Put it in - 6.17/10 (43 votes) # I should have been the one to fill your dark soul with LIIIIIIIIGHT! - 6.17/10 (9 votes) # _____ is so screwed. - 6.04/10 (25 votes) # Fresh Prince of Bel-Air - 5.64/10 (14 votes) # Chuck Norris - 5.55/10 (46 votes) # Because you touch yourself at night - 5.4/10 (41 votes) # FPS Mode - 5.35/10 (10 votes) # _____, ask me anything - 5.2/10 (15 votes) # so i herd u liek mudkipz - 4.98/10 (36 votes) # Pee in her butt - 4.91/10 (11 votes) # P1ZZ4 - 4.86/10 (36 votes) # Bidoof - 4.26/10 (37 votes) # za - 3.12/10 (22 votes) # tendercrisp bacon cheddar ranch - 2.87/10 (23 votes) # You phail at life. - 2.79/10 (31 votes) # Thwomp - 2.65/10 (23 votes) # Nope, unicorns - 2.64/10 (49 votes) # CJAYC GIVE US THE DAMN BRACKET! - 2.62/10 (26 votes) # Hating on FFVII - 2.19/10 (29 votes) # weaksauce - 2.18/10 (22 votes) Category:Topic Series